Our Story
by Emo-Ki
Summary: The story of how Zim and Dib came to be together.
1. Chapter 1

One day we were kids playing a game of cat and mouse, the next we were adults caught up in a passion all our own.

No, getting to this point wasn't easy and sometimes I can still see the old glint in his amber eyes; but what we have right now is definitely worth every miserable minute of my Earth Smeethood.

It used to grate on my nerves that I was the first to cave, but now it doesn't bother me so much.

The first time I told him how I feel, he got angrier than I have ever seen him.

He threw me against a wall and, snarling like a beast, asked me what the fuck I was trying to do.

He told me that I went too far this time; that the joke wasn't funny.

When I realized that he thought I was lying about my feelings, trying to con him into letting his guard down so I could kill him, it tore me apart.

That was literally the worst moment in my shitty lifetime.

I remember trying so hard not to let myself break down in front of him.

Something about me must have made him understand and never in my life have I ever been more afraid of someone.

If he didn't feel the same he would have killed me.

He might have killed me anyways.

Unlike in the soap operas my minion enjoys watching, our confessions didn't lead to any changes in our behavior.

That was when I still had a bit of Irken Soldier left in me.

After it looked like the threat on my life was over, I straightened my uniform, nodded, and left as though this was a battle I had won.

In a way it was and I am lucky that my enemy had similar thoughts in his head.

Humans have these things called hormones and I never understood exactly how powerful a drive they can be until one day after Skool.

That day it was miserable and rainy.

I was hoping that the rain would go away but it didn't, I wasn't worried because I had bathed in paste that morning.

Since our homes are in the same direction we walked together just like always.

Heat was rolling off him in waves and I was trying to understand why he kept peeking at me then looking away quickly when I caught him.

It seemed to me that he was just a tiny bit closer than on normal days; not that I minded or anything.

Always unconsciously looking for trouble, he was walking in the street.

Since I value my life I walked on the sidewalk, like a normal human.

The streets were flooded, so he was walking ankle deep in disgusting water.

Not that it made any difference because the rain soaked through our clothing, making it cling uncomfortably to our thin frames.

When we walked past his house and he didn't make any move to go in I thought nothing of it; often times he walked me home then doubled back to his own house.

He had grown up quite a bit, still a scrawny teenager, but grown some too.

Our time fighting and chasing made his muscles develop while keeping him lean.

And he decided to grow a goatee.

That adorable mock-lekku atop his head became more jagged into a lightning bolt shape, but I still love it.

We stood together outside my house in silence.

It was a long time before he finally asked if he could come in.

I didn't object to it, and it became one of the first times I've ever willingly invited him in.

Somehow I had become comfortable with him, maybe because he stopped babbling about exposing me to the world and dissecting me.

Either way, I dropped my wet black wig to the ground and took out the contacts, those following the way of my wig.

As always I feel better when I don't have to hide, and I wriggled my antennae happily.

I could feel his silence as though it were a tangible thing that I could cut with my claws.

It bothered me.

He was shivering too, and dripping water on my floor.

For the sake of my floor, I told him I could lend him some dry clothes if he wanted.

Truth be told we both knew that my clothes were too small for him; but he agreed anyways.

He started to strip and I couldn't help but watch him.

Somehow his skin seemed paler than it used to be, and yet he seemed flushed at the same time.

If I had known that he wasn't interested in dry clothes I probably wouldn't have let him in.

Yes, I love him; but I was also terrified of him.

He made some comment about me getting my own floor wet and I automatically started to strip as well.

It was just to get me naked.

Really, it was all very clever; something an Irken would think up.

No, this was ruled by hormones and loneliness; something Irken aren't supposed to have.

Even I knew that.

We were both lonely outcasts, having only each other to satisfy any social needs we may have.

When we were both standing there, still a bit cold and definitely wet, he wrapped his arms around me.

I've never been so close to something so hot; the heat radiated off him as though he was made of it.

Despite being of different species, our bodies fit together perfectly.

That time it was just a kiss; a gloriously passionate first kiss that I will never forget.

At the time I didn't think it could get better than that.

He quickly showed me how wrong I was.

He makes me feel things that I've never even considered I can feel; so foreign and wonderful they are.

I was swept off my feet by him and I didn't even care.

When I stopped calling my Tallest and they didn't call me to check in, I had to come to terms with what he saw when we were just kids; my Tallest sent me to this planet to die.

Unfortunately for them, I definitely wasn't ready to die.

It was hard to know that you are hated by everyone on your planet and probably all of the other planets in the universe.

With his silent support I got over it as best as one can get over these things.

We grew up together, me turning into an old Irken and him into a young adult human.

He's still taller than me but I don't mind as much as I used to.

I was sixteen in Earth years when I came to Earth and he was ten.

He insists that I'm not all that old, but I disagree; not that Irken really age physically.

I've accepted that I am going to live on this planet with him until we die.

As strange as it is, that doesn't bother me in the slightest.

He has become my mate.

_What are you thinking about?_

I look at him and smile.

_Our story._

He smiles back and gives me one of those amazing kisses.

_I love you, Zim._

_I love you too, Dib._


	2. Chapter 2

One day we were Irken Soldier and the Protector of Earth, the next we were inseparable lovers.

It was hard to go from enemies to lovers and many times I thought we wouldn't be able to do it.

Surprisingly, he was the first to cave.

At first I didn't believe him when he told me his feelings for me, and why should I?

We had spent the majority of our childhood fighting and tricking each other so I had zero reason to trust him.

It was around then, thinking that thought, that I got angry at him and asked him what the fuck he was trying to do.

I mean, even for him this was low; it was worse than below-the-belt low and I told him so.

Never in my life have I seen an expression such as the one on his face when I told him that; it is indescribable.

He looked like he was going to cry, if Irken even could cry.

For some reason it pulled on my heart strings and I kind of realized that he wasn't saying that just because he wanted to get to me, he really meant it.

I could have killed him right there for this betrayal; how could he fall in love with me?!

It went against everything either of us have ever believed in.

For a long time after that nothing really happened that differed in any way from our normal relationship.

He still had a bit of the old soldier's blood in him, the one that couldn't stand to lose or be weak in any way.

I realized that I love him and I confessed as well.

It wasn't long before the dreams started to plague my nights, wet dreams about him.

They drove me even as I fought to keep my desire under control, it would be bad to jump him at Skool or wherever.

The first time we kissed it was a rainy but cheery day.

In spite of bathing in paste, he still didn't like the rain; still doesn't actually.

Our houses were in the same direction so we walked together just like we usually do.

My mind was definitely not on the walk home but on the Irken beside me.

I wanted him so bad I ached.

I didn't even notice that the rain was soaked through my clothes and skin because I couldn't really feel the cold.

We walked by my house and I ignored it as I worked up the courage to make some sort of move.

He was still the same Irken I loved, if not a little taller and covered in numerous scars from our battles.

He always said that if he had wanted to he could have healed them, but for some reason he never seemed to want to.

His old uniform got too small for him so he took to wearing tight black skinny jeans, ones that really hugged his ass, and a loose pink stripped shirt that was a bit too big and always showed his neck and one shoulder.

Sometimes I wonder if he dressed like that on purpose just so I would daydream about him.

When we came to his house I still hadn't worked up my courage to make some sort of move, but I did ask him if I could come in.

For better or worse, he said yes.

The first thing he did was take off his wig and take out the contacts, unceremoniously dropping them to the floor with a look of disgust that I'm not sure he was aware he had on his face.

I love looking at him with his disguise off, Irken are a really beautiful race.

Sometime I started to shiver and he took it as me being cold.

He couldn't have been more wrong but he provided me with some excuse to take off my clothes.

I told him pretty much the same thing he told me, and we both knew it was just an excuse to get him naked.

Thankfully he didn't seem to mind much and obliged.

Once his clothes were off I couldn't resist him anymore, and I embraced him.

Thinking back, I'm lucky he didn't add some new scars to my collection.

Holding him was the most amazing feeling, and we hadn't even done anything yet.

I kissed him and I think both of us were blown away completely.

He looked like he could have died happy right then and there.

For that afternoon I left it at kissing, but soon my body was demanding more; and my unresisting brain and heart pretty much sealed the deal.

Never in my wildest dreams did I know being connected to another person could be so magnificent.

Not long after he went through a rough patch when he came to terms with the fact that his Tallest didn't give a damn about him.

It was hard for both of us, but more for him because he just realized this while I knew it all along.

Eventually he got over it and I like to think he did so with my help.

We grew up together, two young outcasted lovers.

He insists that he's an old man because he's six years older than me but he looks like he could still be sixteen in Earth years.

My whole life revolves around him and pleasing him.

I think ever since he came here my life has revolved around him, the pleasing part is just nicer to both parties.

He has become my lover.

_What are you thinking about?_

He gives me one of his expressive smiles.

_Our story_

I can't help but smile back and kiss him.

_I love you Zim._

_I love you too, Dib._


End file.
